


RWBY Prompts

by RenaRoo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of writing prompts from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failed

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the-crimson-question

Failure had never really been an option for her before.   


Pyrrha Nikos won. Pyrrha Nikos did not fall. Pyrrha…

She had never been taught to take a loss with grace, to find her own shortcomings anything close to acceptable. She had only learned how to win, and how to do so even without joy or comfort.   


Losing was an inevitability for every warrior – even those greatest and strongest in their seemingly endless studies at Beacon came to meet their matches from time to time.   


It was part of battle – one side always came out short. And sometimes – even if you never expect it – that side could be your own.

Taking the loss was hard. It was in front of the school, in front of her instructors and classmates and friends – it might not have been easier with a loss unwitnessed, but Pyrrha couldn’t imagine it would have been _harder.  
_

As untrained as she was to accept losses, she knew how to bow and to walk off with a sprained ankle, her shoulder and chin never higher. She knew how to keep her eyes focused straight ahead, how to walk through concerned teammates and school nurses without hesitation.   


She knew how to find the first balcony, breathe unfiltered air, and half collapse on the balcony’s railing, how to breathe uneven and heaving.   


Her muscles had never felt tenser, her eyes never blurrier than that moment. Her head felt like it was spinning off without her,   


And just as her chest was heaving against her knees, her grip on the railing feeling sweaty and loose, she could feel him come in behind her, drop by her, and in that awkward hesitant way that only Jaune could make endearing, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held onto her.   


“It’s… it’s okay to cry,” Jaune mumbled against her shoulder. “I mean… just take it from me. People might make a _little_ fun of it, but who cares about other people, right? Not Team JNPR.”

Watery and generally unpleasant as she felt, Pyrrha couldn’t help but break her tightly closed mouth into a smile, felt a laugh leave her lips.   


“It’s such a dumb thing to be upset over,” she sniffed.   


“Not really,” Jaune replied. “Not at all.”

And Pyrrha thought that that might have been the nicest thing she had ever heard.  



	2. What Makes a Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang & Ruby. Yang sees that some confidence needs boosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from ephemeraltea

It wasn’t overly surprising for Yang to come home to Ruby being nowhere in sight. Her little sister had been good at keeping to herself with projects and minor obsessions whenever Uncle Qrow or Yang were busy and away. 

Before she thought to begin looking for her little sister, Yang made a point to calmly make her way to the kitchen, grab some water, and notice that Zwei hadn’t immediately come lumbering in with hopes of getting a treat.

“Well, that means they’re in the workshop,” Yang hummed after finishing off her bottle and crushing it.   


She was tired and more than a little sore after school and sparring all day, but the one thing she looked more forward to than a much deserved sleep was seeing her sister beforehand and making sure her favorite future huntress got to talk to at least _someone_ before day’s end. 

Just outside the workshop door, Yang could hear the buzzing and sparking that was tell-tale of her baby sister’s favorite project being worked on again. The thought of the work put into building her own weapon had Yang subconsciously reach for her gauntlets, more than a little proud.

When she opened the door, Yang saw Zwei somehow snoozing away on the other side of the workshop, proudly on Uncle Qrow’s own desk chair, while Ruby was hunched over the bench, metalwork mask on and heavy gloves far too big for her tiny arms and hands attempting to work as nimbly as possible.

It was absolutely _adorable_ to Yang.

“Hey there, Li’l Sister!” Yang called, entering the room more fully. “Watch your fingers!”  


Ruby spun around in her chair at the sound of the teasing, swiping the mask up and revealing a signature pout. 

“Yaaaang,” the younger sister whined, throwing her head back a bit. “I know how to use the toolbox.”  


“Famous last words, little sister, famous last words,” Yang joked, strolling over to her sisters side and leaning back on the bench. “Wow, that thing’s going to be _giant_  when you’re done with it. Did you have Uncle Qrow check the balance?”  


“Yes,” Ruby continued to pout, her eyes narrowing as she looked over the weapon once more, as if Yang might have actually seen something rather than going for teasing.  


Yang smiled apologetically. “Ruby, it’s awesome. Probably the most awesome weapon I’ve seen. And if Uncle Qrow approved of the design, who the heck would have more say so?” 

Ruby frowned. “I know… it’s just… there’s _so_ many people in my class, and the way they talk about Beacon… I’d really have to do something impressive with my weapon if they’re going to take in someone like me.”

Almost immediately, Yang narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

Ruby shrugged. “Just… I guess I don’t look like a huntress to some people… well. To _most_ people…”

Leaning in until her nose was nearly touching her sister’s cheek, making Ruby jump, Yang growled out, “I want _names.”_

_“Yaaaaang!”_ Ruby groaned. “I’m _fine._ I just… some of the kids don’t think I’ve got what it takes. But looks aren’t everything and–”  


“Ruby Rose,” Yang snapped, putting her hands on her hips as she stood fully over her sister again. “You, my dear sister, are _the most_ Huntress of Huntresses. You are the purest, most spirited, most powerful warrior in all the lands of Remnant! After me! And if there are fools out there who can’t see that for themselves, you _don’t listen to them!_ You don’t _ever_ listen to them! Do you understand me?”  


When she looked to her sister, Yang saw a fond, gentle smile on her baby sister’s face. The young girl nodded softly.

“Thank you, Yang,” she said, ducking into a hug around her sister’s waist. “You’re the best.”  


Yang blinked a few times before feeling a smile cross her face. She gently patted Ruby’s head. “Hey, ‘swat I always say.”


	3. Curled Up with a Good Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake x Yang. Yang is a bit of a bother when she's bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ( ephemeraltea ) RWBY prompt: BIG GAY CUDDLES. Or: Blake and Yang on a lazy Sunday morning after graduation. Bonus points if they discuss “their future”.
> 
> A/N: This almost makes up for it. ALMOST. Seriously though yes yes this is wonderful thank you <3

With an exaggerated yawn, Yang falls backward, never doubting for a second that her mess of golden locks would fall back perfectly into their proper lap.   


She smiles, bright and shining after doing so and looks straight up.   


Though the view is halfway obscured by the thick, leather bound book, Blake looks wonderful and dazzling as she concentrates on her reading.   


Like a puppy ready to play, Yang widens her smile, eyes searching Blake’s face for a reaction she never quite gets. Not the most patient of people, she wiggles and examines Blake even closer.   


Without ever giving Yang the satisfaction of meeting her eyes, Blake turns a page with her thumb. “I’m not done yet,” she says.

Yang groans and slides her eyes closed. “I don’t know how you do it all the time. Reading’s okay, but, man, not on a pretty night like this. There’s _so much_ we could be doing right now. I mean. We’re seniors. We’re going to be _huntresses._ We can do anything.”

“Like reading,” Blake says flatly, but Yang doesn’t miss the curl of a smile on her lips.

“Don’t play games with me, Belladonna.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Yang’s nose curls and she rolls her head slightly to the side, watching her hair fall across Blake’s thighs and knees. “I kind of wish you’d dream a little more of playing with me, actually. With Weiss letting Ruby visit Winter’s place with her this weekend, I just thought there’d be more time for us to be _Blake and Yang -- Partners Extraordinaire.”_

“Sometimes I forget how similar you and Ruby can be,” Blake hums as she turns another page. “Then you get corny and, suddenly, I see it just fine.”

Laughing softly, Yang slides her eyes closed, hands crossing over her stomach. “You love it.”

She only partially sees it coming when Blake shifts beneath her and suddenly, tenderly, presses lips against Yang’s own.   


“I do,” Blake says back.   



	4. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang faces who she hates the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ephemeraltea: 
> 
> Ruby dies. She dies, and Yang lives, and Yang aims to make her sister's murderer regret both those things.

Probably the most telling detail – the one that really sealed his fate – was that Blake and Weiss made no moves to stop her from the beginning. They never quieted her rage, they never interfered with her hunt. In small ways they even helped her along the way, connections and finances lining up exactly the way Yang needed them.

They may have stopped her out of concern or out of a sense of duty in any other circumstances, in any other setting but not for _him._ Not without _Ruby.  
_

She was angry as she stood over him, a little disappointed with how little of her force was needed to knock him down. Yang had to wonder how it was possible for someone who could hurt her baby sister to fall so easily to her. It didn’t make _sense.  
_

Her teeth gritted and she loaded her gauntlets in a single motion. 

_Nothing_ made sense anymore. Nothing made sense without Ruby.


	5. For the Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Summer/Raven] It's time for her to go. For her maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ephemeraltea!
> 
> Please note that I played loose with continuity and fan theories on this one to have some fun so don't take any continuity inconsistency TOO seriously : )

Summer was quiet as she packed, her expression hidden by her hood. Raven didn’t need to see it to know what was just beneath the shadows. 

She had always been good at seeing through the darkness – so the opposite of Summer in so many ways. Where Summer flourished in light and became only more and more radiant and filled with power, Raven found herself thriving in shadow and mystery. 

It was astonishing what difference a few years out of school could make. 

“Are you just here to see me off?” Raven asked, brushing a hand through her hair. She smiled somewhat sardonically at her oldest friend. “Qrow would be so jealous if he learns I got a goodbye and he didn’t–”

“A full season hasn’t even passed yet and you’re leaving,” Summer said softly. “Don’t you think Taiyang and your daughter would–”

“Hey, now,” Raven said, tone warning. “We’ve all discussed this to death. Beside… who between the two of us would be not just the best mum _but_ the strongest person to protect them both? Hm? The plan… it’s solid. Ozpin needs Qrow and I elsewhere… for our talents.”

Summer’s head tilted up, at last showing those shimmering silver eyes. Just as Raven knew deep down they were, they were filled to the brim with tears. 

Raven’s shoulders dropped and she shook her head. “Summer…”

“We’re _partners_ , Raven,” Summer choked. 

“And sometimes partners have to trust each other… have to let the other take the dumb risks, alright?” Raven pressed, looking away. It was impossible to keep her gaze with Summer without becoming watery herself. And she just _refused_ to be brought to tears before taking off. “You have to think about this like the Huntress you are, Summer. You have to–”

“I love you,” Summer blurted out. 

Raven turned her head, eyes wide. Her heart all but stopped – she couldn’t hear this. Not now. Not when she could be getting ready to lose _everything._ Not when she was so ready to die for the maiden she had pledged to, when she had given up the hope of watching her daughter grow or to grow old with Summer and Taiyang.

“I think,” Summer whimpered. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. I don’t want this to be goodbye.”

Mouth dry, Raven forced herself to swallow. Shakily, she stepped up to Summer, held her hands, and bent down to gently kiss her maiden’s lips. She hesitated, resting with her forehead against Summer’s. 

“Then we’ll just have to see each other again someday,” she whispered back. 


	6. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Yang and Raven have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ephemeraltea!

Yang is a burst of sunshine. 

Raven doesn’t know what to make of her, really. She’s a bright spot – burning with energy and bubbling over with joy. She waggles her fingers at her father and Summer. With days old hands she grips and swats at Qrow – already wise enough to know her uncle needs a good smack.

She is a child of team STRQ through and through. They are all ready to die for her from the moment she first opens her big, beautiful eyes and bats lashes at them all. 

And she is Raven’s girl more than any other. 

It’s not by design. Raven’s too practical – not like Taiyang and Qrow battling it out, already competing to have an infant call for them first –she knows that at a moment’s notice the world can go back to being a very cruel and strange place. She knows that _she_ may not always be around.

Summer seems to know. She’s always giving those long, sighing glances toward Raven before tending to Yang. 

Which is probably why Raven finds herself alone – truly alone – with her daughter for the first time when she turns to speak to her friend and sees instead that no one is there. 

“Summer,” Raven calls out in warning only to get nothing in return. 

When she looks back, Yang is waving for her, chubby fingers grabbing at Raven. It makes the young mother’s stomach churn uncomfortably before she reaches down and pulls up her babe. 

“It’s… okay. There there. Everyone’s just… away for a second, I’ll get them,” Raven says nervously before looking back toward the door. “SUMMER!”

As if to make a point, the door shuts. 

Raven scowls. “Rude.”

When she looks back, fully expecting Yang’s beautiful eyes to be brimming with tears, she’s shocked instead to find them wide and bright with attention. Her wandering fingers are entangled in Raven’s beads, already pulling them toward her mouth.

Instantly, Raven feels her heart melting. What once was fear is growing into something stronger and more painful than she can imagine. 

“My little Yang,” she says softly, reaching with a free hand to brush along the soft, curling tuffs of blonde hair. “You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be safe and sound, so long as I’m around.”

She means every word, from that instant forward.


	7. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang uses her Semblence for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from powerfulpomegrante!

As usual, it started with a smart comment.

Yang was twelve, just old enough to get in some _real_ trouble without her Uncle Qrow’s guiding hand. Really just old enough to leave without causing too much of a stir from her father.

She should have known there was a chance that Ruby was following, silently behind. But back then Yang was young and naive enough to believe that making her little sister _promise_ to stay out of trouble herself would be enough to actually make her little shadow _listen._

Looking for the mysterious Raven Branwen was still new for Yang. The clues that had once led her into a disaster that Uncle Qrow was there to dig her out of had long gone cold, leaving her with only a name and a vague threat to follow. 

It might’ve been enough on its own if she had been a little more intimidating. Or, in the wise words of Ruby Rose, if Yang had made her gauntlets turn _into_ guns instead of just shoot like guns. 

Instead, she looked like a punk kid standing in front of a bar with knobly knees and a bad attitude.

“I _said_  I want to know everything you can tell me about Raven Branwen!” she growled at the bartender.

“And I told _you_ that your skinny butt is too young to be in my bar!” he grouched back before nodding over her head. 

Turning, Yang’s eyes widened as she saw the bulky bouncer nearing her. On instinct, she brought up her fists but Yang’s immediate thought was that this bouncer was probably _not_ as easy to take down as the other students in their sparring classes.

“Come here!” the bouncer snapped before making sweeping motions to grab her. 

“Hey!” Yang yelled, ducking beneath his arms and pushing forward with a pivot. Just like her father always taught her, Yang threw her momentum into the strike. 

The strike was good, but the follow through left something to be desired. As the bouncer stumbled back, Yang found herself spinning on her heel and growing dizzy. 

While trying to get her footing, she crossed over her feet, going headlong into the nearby table and then to the floor. 

“YANG! LOOK OUT!” Ruby’s voice carried from the door where she was hiding. 

“What? Ruby?” Yang called out, grabbing her head to keep her vision straight just before feeling the smack and heat of a candle rolling over the table and onto her head. 

“Okay, that’s enough of a ruckus, little girl,” the bouncer hissed, reaching for her wrist. 

The burning sensation started over her head and at first Yang could have _sworn_ that her hair had caught fire from the candle. But it grew – dropping from her scalp down through her head, filling her throat and chest with an expanding warmth, then right to her heart. It was like she was burning from the inside out, and rather than pain or fear seizing her, it felt instead like a bullet she could direct outside of herself. 

Instinctively, she reached up, grabbing the bouncer’s wrist instead before pulling back her other fist and unleashing an explosion of energy out with a single punch. 

Blasted back, Yang slid across the bar’s floor until hitting her back against the wall just beside Ruby’s barely hiding form. 

“Whoa,” the sisters said in unison. 


	8. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow visits Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from in-ca-lesc-ent

If, as they said, distance was meant to make the heart grow fonder, then Raven should have known from the start what she was agreeing to with Ozpin’s orders. 

Qrow had understood in ways that Taiyang and Summer could not, but it didn’t make him any more agreeable about the situation. As was common with twins, he never had to voice the fact that he thought her answer _should_ have been a resounding no when she got the offer.

Raven had never let her thoughts wander enough to decide if he was right about that. 

“You’re a tough lady to find, oh sister of mine,” his voice carried.   


It was gravelly, warn out. He had long ago shed the skin of the nubile and adventurous trickster of Team STRQ. She somewhat wondered if her changes were so obvious as well. 

“Did you bring it?” she asked, looking back to him.   


“Not even a hello? I’m hurt,” Qrow responded, his flask dancing between his fingers. He shifted feet, looking over her before growing a tired sigh and shaking his head. He raised a brow to her. “Did you bring what Ozpin wanted?”  


“You’re literally bribing me with _this?_ That’s low even for you, Qrow,” Raven said, turning to her brother more directly. “I’m impressed.”  


“I didn’t say I was bribing. That’s something smart to do. I aim to be anything but,” Qrow responded, taking a finishing swig of his flask while tossing the photographs her way.   


Raven would have spent the time rolling her eyes if her heart hadn’t nearly stopped at the images flashing before her. She quickly grabbed them out of the air, already pouring over them, soaking in the years of change and growth. All the little things she was missing.

“Gods,” she almost whispered, fingers tracing over familiar but unknown faces. “Summer’s girl… she looks just like her mother. And…”   


Yang’s lilac eyes were so bright, so alive and ferocious and daring. They were strong and sure-fast in ways that Taiyang’s never were, much like the curls of her hair and the squareness of her stature never quite came from her father. 

In many ways it was like looking into a brighter, more hopeful mirror. And in many ways, it was like staring into the face of a long-dead ghost. 

“Were we ever that happy?” she wondered out loud. “Look at them… Damn it. This one’s a birthday–”  


“Ruby’s eighth,” Qrow clarified, arms crossed against his chest as he leaned back on the nearest tree. “She also lost a few teeth since that one. She’ll be lucky if she has a single tooth in her head at this point. I didn’t catch them, but I’m pretty sure she made Yang yank it out for her. She’s _determined_ to hunt the Tooth Fairy. She thinks it’s a Grimm in disguise.”  


Letting out a huff of air, Raven turned the pictures over. As hoped, Taiyang scribbled minor descriptions on the back. 

The next several were all of Yang. She was so beautiful, so powerful. So determined. 

“Yang’s onto you,” Qrow spoke up again. When Raven looked to him that time, his eyes were readied to meet hers. That disappointment she had seen nearly ten years before was still so evident on his face. “She hasn’t said it to me or her dad, but she’s looking for you. If you’re supposed to be gone from everyone’s memories while you’re doing this suicide mission… well, we overlooked your inheritable stubbornness.”  


“She won’t find anything,” Raven assured him. “You said it yourself: I’m hard to find. And _you_ know what you’re looking for.”  


“Yeah, and _that’s_ supposed to be a good thing,” Qrow snapped back. He kicked off from the tree to near her. “Damn it, Raven, those girls need you. Yang _really_ needs you. You think Taiyang or I have the stamina to help her master what she’s got? She can barely keep the gym intact when she trains.”  


“She’ll get that when she’s older. At Beacon. Same as I did,” Raven assured him. “I didn’t have anyone to help me until then either–”  


“Yeah, Sis, that would be the difference,” Qrow barked. “Yang _does_ have someone who could help her out _now._ That person’s just choosing not to.”  


“I can’t go home,” Raven reminded him. “I have a promise to fulfill. A promise to Ozpin to finish this. A promise to Summer to avenge her. A promise to _Yang_ to make this world a better place for when it’s _her_ time to inherit it.”  


“You _can_ come home,” Qrow hissed, throwing his empty flask aside as he turned to leave. “You _can_ be there for those girls. You just aren’t doing it.”  


Raven glared, watching him leave. “I _am_ there for them,” she called out. “They just don’t know it yet.”


	9. All Your Fault, Sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young STRQ. Qrow gets terrible ideas sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ephemeraltea

“When this is referred to from now on in recorded human history as the most telling of your dumb moments, Qrow, I just hope you can still hear the ringing of my _I told you so.”_

Pausing his ascent, Qrow turned back and looked down to Taiyang seeing his teammate’s confident posture and shaking head as he crossed his arms. His own teeth dug into the hilt of his weapon before he couldn’t resist any longer and dared to take his hand off the lattice to grab the sword. 

“Oh, yeah? Well guess what, Taiyang? _I_ think that when they look back at this shinning moment of my own excellence, they’re going to remember it as the time that Taiyang Xiao Long _was a big fat coward!”_

“Tch. Whatever,” Taiyang responded with a snort and a shrug. 

Qrow narrowed his eyes at his friend before biting onto his hilt again and continuing his climb up the tallest tower in Beacon. 

The further he got, the more confident he felt. The excitement of reaching the top was coursing through his veins, making his eyes brighten as he made it further and further until–

“QROW!”

The tone of his sister’s voice was enough to catch him off guard. Qrow felt his left foot slip and it was only quick thinking that had him grabbing onto the next wrung of lattice before he slipped entirely. He looked down, stomach slightly queasy, as he saw the distance below his dangling foot. 

Taking a nauseating breath with his nose, Qrow rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulders down to the specks that were Raven, Taiyang, and a concerned looking Summer. He hardly gave notice to the other gathering faces as he spat out his hilt, resting his sword over his arms. 

“WHAT!?” he yelled back at his twin.

“What the _hell are you doing?”_ his sister yelled back. 

“Being dumb,” Taiyang sighed. 

Summer cupped her hands around her mouth before shouting out, “Hey, Qrow!”

Qrow waved as best as he could with his dangling foot. “Hey, Summer!”

“HEY! YOU BIG DUMMY!” Raven shouted again, not needing to cup her hands at all. “ANSWER ME!”

“This is all your fault! You figure it out!” he yelled back before turning back to the lattice and shaking his head. “So distracting,” he mused before biting onto the hilt of his weapon and continuing on up. He was _so_ close. 

“What!?” Raven yelled back. 

“Hm, well we _aren’t_ allowed back into this tower until the repairs from, well, last time _you_ were let loose in there,” Taiyang shrugged.

“And I do recall you saying Qrow’s special vision couldn’t see past Beacon’s walls…” Summer added contemplatively.

“I will _not_ have my brother’s stupidity burdened on me,” Raven huffed. “That happens enough as it is. As far as I’m concerned, this is _all_ on him.”

Qrow felt his eye twitch at Raven’s comments and, once more, could not let them go. Putting his foot on what he thought was good footing, Qrow took the sword from his mouth again and leaned back to yell down at her only to feel the tell-tale give of the lattice.

“What?” he called out before looking at the splitting wood. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding–”

The words had barely left his mouth before the sharp break of the lattice underfoot. His grip slipped and he suddenly felt himself weightless in the air, eyes wide and slightly mortified just before–

It was a strangely ominous sound and a flutter of what looked like black feathers across his vision. He didn’t panic at all at the nothingness before instantaneous brick to the face that was his rough landing on the roof of Beacon’s tower.

“You are _such_ an idiot,” Raven sneered, standing over him.

“That’s cheating,” he mumbled from the ground.

“You’re welcome for your life,” she replied, flopping down beside him. “Are you going to tell me how far you can see from up here?” 

Qrow let out a sigh, flipping himself up until he was upright beside her. He looked out across Beacon, smirking. “Eh. You know me, Sis. Maybe I will… Maybe I won’t.”


	10. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake tries to go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ephemerealtea!

On bad nights, truly bad ones, when the broken moon seemed falling right toward her window, Blake remembered Yang’s kindness and her words of wisdom. 

Somehow Yang had known – known that nights here sleep fell far away from the realm of possibilities were a part of it all – and had advised Blake to spend the time calming herself with the things she loved. With things that soothed her.

She had tried reading before, had tried walking the halls, looking at the stars. 

Blake could never quite find what it was that would fit the bill in her life, until one sleepless night, she finally plopped herself down on the window seat and looked inward.

She watched the gentle snoring from Yang’s bunk, how the sheets were tangled all around her legs or how her arm dramatically rested over her eyes as her mouth hung open wide. 

There was also how Ruby curled up on her stomach, butt slightly in the air, the sheets tightly snugged around her with just enough loosened to drape against the back of her neck like a cape. Zwei tucked in a tight ball at the end of her bed. 

Then there was Weiss, ever the formly princess asleep on her side, hair wrapped around her shoulders as her cheek dug into her pillow. Other than the peak around her body, the sheets were perfectly aligned an in order.

Blake watched them all, counted their breaths, smiled at their small mumblings and subconscious twitchings. She imagined their good dreams, what they would want for breakfast, what they would want to do outside of class.

And she felt happy and warm.

When she could finally curl up to herself on the seat cushion and close her eyes, vanquishing the sleepless night at last, Blake could reflect on Yang’s trick for the night and feel content knowing that the secret had always been her friends.


	11. No More Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [RWBY Vol 3 Spoilers] Ruby sits with Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from crim-bat

“I don’t want strings.”

Ruby smoothed the fabric of Penny’s new dress, looked back up and blinked curiously at her friend. There were still spidery arms of the computer above them sparking and moving around Penny’s frame, pulling and negotiating with the various new parts of her, fitting them in place.

Penny’s father had been adamant about no one else being back there as the computers worked. 

Penny had been even firmer about Ruby being at her side.

“You don’t want strings?” Ruby repeated curiously.

“Nope.” Penny responded, somehow managing to keep a smile as she stared at the computer above her. “I have thought about this an _awful lot_ , Ruby. I want there to be no strings on this new body. That’s what I think.”

Hugging her knees in her seat now, mindful of the dress she had picked out for Penny, Ruby looked over her friend. “Are… are you scared of having them now?” she asked. Her stomach churned at the subject and she realized that, perhaps, it wasn’t one that Penny wanted to talk about either. “Oh- Oh gosh! I don’t mean it that way! You don’t have to think about it. Um. Don’t…” she dropped her shoulders and looked to her feet. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, please don’t be,” Penny said, turning her head to smile at her friend. “I am not sorry in the slightest! In fact, I am not even scared.”

Ruby blinked. “You aren’t?”

“Goodness, no,” Penny responded. She paused. “Okay, a little,” she admitted. “But that is okay! Ruby, my decision is much bigger than that. It is a _beautiful_ decision. You will be proud of me. Because I made it thinking of you.”

Blinking, Ruby pointed at herself. “Of me?”

“Yes,” Penny nodded. “Ruby, I don’t want strings anymore. I don’t want them because I don’t want them to hold me back. I want to be bigger and better and stronger than ever. Isn’t that wonderful? I will be like you.”

Smiling, Ruby dared to reach forward and squeeze Penny’s disconnected hand. “It’s wonderful, Penny,” Ruby agreed. “But I want to be bigger and better and stronger than ever so I can be more like _you,_ too.”


	12. The Comeback Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Blake x Yang] After Blake left, she tries to come back. Yang thinks she's not ready to let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from lakeofrage27

Blake stood in front of her, timid and reluctant, but no more so than any other day. She looked just as she had before as a student of Beacon. Graceful, stunning, dangerously guarded. 

Yang didn’t look the same at all, and though her hateful mind pointed angrily to the most obvious of her changes since the fall of Beacon, the truth was even Yang knew it was more than just that. It was _everything_ about her. 

She was no longer the person she had been, she was no longer so bright and hopeful and _whole._

And the fact that Blake could dare to stand in front of her after everything – after being so _normal_ still – burned a hole of anger in her chest. 

At last, her golden eyes searching Yang’s face for a desired response, Blake’s expression faltered. She withdrew. “Yang,” she said. “You’re… It’s so good to see you.”

It wasn’t. Yang could see it very clearly wasn’t.

“What are you even _doing_ here?” Yang demanded. “There’s an entire world out there for you, Blake. Nothing’s keeping _you_ back from becoming a Huntress.”

The Faunus looked shocked by the bluntness of Yang’s words, but Yang was having a hard time caring about it. She just watched as Blake retreated further. 

“Yang… I’m _so_ sorry… So sorry about everything,” Blake attempted weakly.

Scoffing, Yang looked down to the lone hand at her hip, at the enlarged gauntlet that tried and failed compensating for what had been a primary weapon. That hole in her chest burned brighter. _Angrier._

“You’re mad at me,” Blake acknowledged, as if it was some sort of revelation. “And I understand… I’m _glad_ you’re mad at me I deserve it. Just… Tell me to go and I _will!”_

And like that, Yang felt her broken heart shatter a little more. She looked up, jutting out her jaw in frustration because it was so obvious – so obvious that Blake _didn’t get it_.

Until, she realized, Blake was continuing. 

“But if you ask me to stay… I’ll never leave you again,” her once partner promised, stepping forward for the first time since she had approached Yang at all. 

Caught off guard, Yang looked to her, eyes wide with surprise. But she quelled the hope that was building, tried to talk herself out of interpreting anything but hurt from Blake’s sentiments. 

“You _already_ left,” Yang accused. 

“And it was wrong,” Blake agreed.

“All anyone ever seems to know what to do with me is _leave,”_ Yang continued. “What makes you suddenly think you’re any different, huh? What makes you think you’re not just like my mom and every other person who has ever turned their backs on me? Even _Ruby_ left me, Blake! What are _you_ supposed to do that’s different?”

Eyes tearing, Blake lunged, grabbing Yang’s hand. 

“Come back,” Blake answered. 

And, suddenly, Yang felt the burning stop for the first time in a long time. 


	13. Future Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Cardin end up in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: SUN and Cardin get detention with Port

“I don’t even go here,” Sun attempted, rather uselessly, to argue. 

“And yet you were assigned detention,” Professor Port chuckled. “Ah, youth. You see, Mister Wukong, you may not realize it but I can very much understand your need to rebel and be undisciplined and unruly. It wasn’t all that long ago since I was your age. Quite the rapscallion. You see, one time as I was a student in these very halls, I had the misfortune–”

With a devastated groan, Sun sank into his seat and pulled at his hair, as if it were a hood he could drag down to hide himself under. 

Not far from him, Cardin scoffed and scowled, already sunk as low into his seat as he could manage with his feet propped up on the desk still. Something that one would _think_ would be scandalous to a teacher but had yet to so much as draw Professor Peter Port’s attention to the young man.

Which was a shame since Sun was hoping that everyone in Beacon would get a chance to look at the shiner he had left the prejudiced would-be Hunter with.

“And it was nearly _three years to the day_ of that particular incident when I found myself a graduated student of Beacon, wandering the outskirts for the most dangerous of game!” Port continued.

Deciding to make the best of his situation, Sun sat up and leaned forward, attempting to pay more attention to the story. “You mean you were hunting man?”

“No, dear boy! Of course not,” Port scoffed. “Man is _far_ from the most dangerous game. They are beneath even a simple Beowulf. Which as you students must all know is no laughing matter to _you_ but for an experienced Hunter such as myself is simple stroll in the park.”

“My bad,” Sun huffed. 

“Stop interrupting him, _Faunus,”_ Cardin snapped. “I would like to get out of detention within this century.”

Despite the fact that he was already in trouble, Sun cracked his knuckles and was all but ready to rise from his chair when a firm hand came down on his desk.

Sun blinked in surprise, looking to see Professor Port standing beside his seat with his unwavering face looking toward Cardin.

“Young man,” the professor said, as if Cardin wasn’t one of his students whose names he would very well know. “I could not help but denote some sense of derision in your tone.” 

The words seemed a bit much for Cardin and he tilted his head in confusion, but it didn’t seem to slow the professor down. 

“I do hope that this was not the case, because I find it unacceptable for any future Hunter to be incapable of knowing the difference between those they protect and those they hunt,” Port warned gravely. “And, personally, I do not waste my time – or the time of this great institution – on students who fail to show potential as Hunters. I do hope that this is clear.”

Cardin’s mouth opened and closed awkwardly, his eyes wide. It might have been the first time in his life he was actually speechless. 

“Yessir,” he finally managed.

Still surprised, Sun looked at Cardin until Port’s hand was firmly placed on his shoulder. 

“I do believe, while Mister Winchester’s detention continues, yours has just ended,” Port explained gently.

Sun smiled. “Thank you, sir.”


	14. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has an idea for how to better support her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ephemeraltea: RWBY prompt, my love: Ruby decides that all of her friends who have awful or absent fathers? Yeah, she's their dad now. Despite being younger than all of them.

 

[ ](http://ephemeraltea.tumblr.com/)

Team meetings weren’t really a Team RWBY thing. In fact, Weiss had to even ask Yang if it was some sort of joke.

“There’s a team meeting?” Yang asked, more than a little oblivious. “No one told _me!”_

Blake and Weiss glanced toward each other and then back to their robust friend. It was enough to make Weiss cross her arms and grunt in aggravation. 

“Great. That means this is a trap for _sure,”_ she huffed.

Blake arched a brow. “Weiss, you can’t _really_ think that Ruby would set up a _trap_ for us. It’s _Ruby._ ”

To that, Yang let out a long laugh and held her side. “Oh, _man._ You guys really don’t know my sister as well as you think you do,” Yang said with a shake of her head.

The two other students looked expectantly at Yang just before the door to their dorm room slammed shut and a gust of air blew back their hair. They all stared as Ruby stood in front of them.

“Everyone’s here? _Great!”_ she called out, clapping her hands together. “Team RWBY! I have a wonderful announcement for all of us.”

“Um, _great?”_ Blake attempted with a forced smile.

Yang put her hands on her hips and smiled broadly. “Can’t wait to hear it, Sis!”

Ruby looked at Yang with some surprise. “Oh, right. I can do this for you, too, Yang. I believe joint custody won’t be a problem!”

For a moment, Yang simply blinked before dropping her arms by her side. “Wait, what?” she asked 

“Everyone, after _lots_ of thought and consideration,” Ruby began. 

“I somehow doubt that,” Weiss interjected.

“I have decided,” Ruby continued, unphased, “that from this point forward–” she turned around, hands flailing wildly as she messed around with her bookbag. Then, Ruby turned around to reveal she was waring a mustache and tie. “–I am going to be Team RWBY dad!”

The other three women stayed silent for a long moment, before regarding their leader.

Ruby held out her arms. “Girls, I am so proud of you and all your accomplishments! Come and give your Papa a big hug!”

The silence carried for a beat only for Yang to break it with an explosive laugh. 

Weiss scoffed and shook her head at their leader. “Ruby, this is absolutely ridiculous! Besides, have you never met a real father? You’re supposed to keep your chin up and talk about overwhelming expectations. Not give hugs!”

“Not Ruby-Dad! I give nothing but love!” Ruby announced, forcing Yang to laugh even harder. 

“Can you believe this, Blake?” Weiss asked only to be caught by surprise when she saw the Faunus moving forward. “Blake?”

Blake tucked herself into Ruby’s hug, earning an excited laugh from Ruby. 

“That’s what I’m talking about! I’m so proud of you and all your accomplishments, Blakey!” Ruby preened.

“No nicknames,” Blake requested patiently.

“And no back talking your father!” Ruby fired back. 

Yang’s laughter grew only louder.


	15. Mini Tourney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune watches a spar between Yang and Pyrrha go a bit overboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (slut_for_roses_and_bees) Team RWBY & JNPR had a mini Tournament. Yang and Pyrrha are up to fight. Violence ensues
> 
> A/N: I wasn’t entirely sure where to go with this one so I tried my best! I hope you enjoy it.

Practice was, ideally, a simple test of skill. A time for developing new forms and honing old skills in the heat of friendly combat. With security of safety.

Jaune wasn’t exactly sure how cowering in the stands with the rest of the two teams who weren’t on the arena floor was supposed to fit into that, but it was something they were going to have to figure out pretty soon. 

Pyrrha and Yang showed no sign of holding back as their strikes hit at the center once more. 

It had never really occurred to Jaune before the ensuing battle just how much reservation Pyrrha demonstrated in their own spars, but he could see it now. His fingers clutching the hilt of his family sword and his shield held at the ready. 

For what? He wasn’t sure. Probably debris.

“COME ON, YANG!” Ruby screamed enthusiastically by his side, leaning over the siding. 

“KICK HER BUTT, PYRRHA!” Nora cried out from Jaune’s other side. 

“I really need to pick my seat better next time,” he muttered to himself, dwarfed by the enthusiasm of his friends and retreating in on himself in the process. 

Pyrrha struck down with a decisive kick, her heels sparking as they scratched against the metal of Yang’s gauntlets. But Yang’s block did not yield and if anything the other fighter only grew a broader grin. 

They had both climbed to the top of the small tournament held between the two teams in practice, and the reasons for why had never been more apparent to Jaune. 

Yang swung with her available fist, bullets firing, but not before Pyrrha managed to kick off from Yang’s forearm and tuck herself into a tight ball hiding behind her own shield. 

When the incendiary rounds blew up against the shield, it propelled Pyrrha further back but she still stuck her landing just on the edges of the arena’s inlines. 

On both sides of Jaune, their teammates shouted at perceived victories. He wasn’t sure how they could be taken one way or another. The both of them were _so amazing._

Unsurprisingly, Pyrrha landed once more on her feet and readied both sword and shield.

Yang was already in a confident stance, punching her gauntlets together to reload. 

They grinned at each other with the sort of enthusiasm for battle that Jaune genuinely hoped to emulate someday before both charging once again. Everyone around them gasped at the head on assault, including Jaune, when the show of strength led to a full explosion and both fighters flying back in equal measure.

The two coughed and got to their feet while Jaune joined both the remaining members of RWBY and JNPR in waving away the dust and debris that had found their way up into the stands.

Pyrrha looked around first, eyes wide in realization that her feet were outside of the perimeter. Her shoulders hung and she sighed in disappointment.

“Haha!” Yang laughed pointing Pyrrha’s way.

The redhead raised a brow curiously before clearing her throat and pointing toward Yang’s own feet. 

Yang blinked before glancing down and seeing she, too, was out of bounds. Her head hung back and she groaned. “Aw, man! _Seriously!?”_

In the stands, Jaune stood on his feet before any of the others could think to clap and began cheering wildly himself. “WHOO! Rematch! Go again! Come on!” 

The ladies grinned sheepishly at his boisterous applause before shrugging and grinning at each other. 

Just as they readied, however, there was a daunting sound of the main doors to the arena opening. It was enough to cause all the students to gasp and look as Professor Goodwitch stood in shock at the entrance, her hands on her hips. 

“What in all of Remnant!?” she demanded, looking over the destruction.

The students all glanced at each other. “Oops.”


End file.
